


The Tip of my Nose

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: Sometimes what we dream about, turns around and sneeks up on us.





	The Tip of my Nose

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first Belldom fic I ever wrote.

While I sit on the plane next to my sleeping best friend since childhood, I think about it.  
I’ve been thinking about it for a great long time now. It’s weird. I don’t know why I’m thinking these things. I know, however, the exact moment when I had these thoughts for the very first time.

It was seventeen years, two weeks and three days ago. See, I told you I know the exact moment.   
It was the third of April 1998, an early spring day and Matt and I were just goofing around. We went to the lake to go fishing, but neither of us thought about bringing any fishing gear. Typical us. 

So we ended up just sitting on the grass by the side of the lake. That was a stupid thing to do. Matt was wearing all white and since it was early in the season, the grass was still moist. It stained his pants, of course, but we only noticed once he got up to kick at some grass pollen out of sheer boredom. 

When he turned around he caught me staring at his arse. Well, I wasn’t really looking at his arse though, but at the grass stains there. Hey, it wasn’t my fault that they happened to be on his arse.   
But Matt pounded onto me and we were rolling around in the grass, laughing and tickling. It was something we often did, just having fun, nothing weird.

At some point Matt ended up sitting on my stomach and the sun, reflecting of the lake, hit his face in some way and lit up his beautiful smile.

That was it. The moment it hit me.

But Matt, being who he is, was up and off me in no time and running around waving his arms about like a mad man.

The moment had passed.

I’m sure Matt never even noticed there was a moment, but ever since that fateful beam of light lit up his face, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.

And I’m still thinking about it now. If only I could kiss that man. Even if it’s just a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose ...

So, that’s the thought. The thought I have every time I’m near him. Every time I hear his name. Every time something reminds me of him.

Seventeen years, two weeks and three days.

And I have never acted on it, or let anything on.

Next to me, Matt stirs in his chair. He’s starting to wake up. He looks at me with sleepy eyes. Hair sticking out at odd angles. And there’s that smile again.

Suddenly he takes my face in his hands. His hands are warm and soft. So very soft. He looks me in the eyes and slowly kisses me. On the tip of my nose.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some stories that I posted on Live Journal or Dreamwidth that I didn't post here. But then I figured out that there's a different audience here, so i decided to post those stories here as well. Hope you you all will enjoy them.


End file.
